A Mother's Love
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress is playing with her and Po's daughter Mei. When she is kidnapped by Lidong and his gang. So, Tigress races off to save her daughter and Lidong and his gang will learn a very important lesson. Never take a baby cub from it's mother. Please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda characters

A Mother's Love

Tigress was in her bed that she shared with her husband Po. The sun was up and she found her bed empty but was not afraid or scared. Po and the others went on an early mission leaving Tigress alone with their child Mei. Tigress got up to stretch her muscles and went to check up on their baby. A five month old black and white tiger cub was sleeping peacefully with a toy panda protectively around her arms. Mei was black and white like her father but had stripes along her arms like her mom. A little round belly she inherited from her father, a tail like her mom's but with no orange, had her mom's feet and claws. Her legs were long like her mom's but her arms were short and stubby like her dad's. Mei's eyes were a soft green jade like Po's but she inherited her mom's ears and whiskers. Tigress smiled as she gently placed a paw on her daughter's cheek feeling her soft silky fur. A tear fell from her face as she thanked her lucky stars to have a husband like Po and a beautiful daughter like Mei. She saw Mei's nose twitch for that is what Po did when he was about to wake up. The little tiger cub opened her eyes and let out a yawn as she slowly stretched and scratched her head a thing Tigress always did when she was little. Mei looked around and saw her mom before her. "Mama up", Mei said holding up her little arms for her mother to pick her up. Tigress smiled and picked her daughter up as Mei snuggled closer to Tigress's chest.

"Good morning angel", her mother said softly and gently kissed Mei's forehead. Mei giggled as a rumble came from the tiny cub's stomach. "Oh is my little one hungry?" Tigress asked with a smile.

"Hungry mama hungry", Mei said shaking her head. Tigress carried Mei into the kitchen and gave her some dumplings that Po had made. Mei may have been a tiger but she had her father's appetite. Mei using her paws ate 10 dumplings before her belly was satisfied and Tigress ate whatever was left. "Mama outside", Mei asked sweetly as she pointed towards the garden.

"I don't know", Tigress said thinking it was too warm for Mei to be out.

"Pwease mama", Mei begged giving her the same look Po did when he wanted her to do something.

"Okay sweetie but not too long", Tigress said fighting back a smile. Mei held her mother's paw and was led outside. Tigress watched Mei intently as Mei chased a butterfly. She was so innocent but inherited her mother's speed and agility but thankful inherited her father's kind heart. Mei chased the little butterfly around unbeknown to Tigress her and her daughter were being watched. In the shadows Lidong and his gang were watching ready to strike. They figured if they kidnapped the baby then the Dragon Warrior will pay anything to get her back. Of course they were playing a dangerous game trying to take a baby from it's mother. A hard lesson they would learn too late. They watched Mei getting farther away from Tigress but every time she did Tigress was a few steps away.

"This will take forever when will we snag the brat", one gang member asked.

"Will you shut up or do you want that female Tiger to hear us", Lidong snapped. "We need a distraction you two attack Tigress and she will put her baby somewhere safe and when she does we will take her and run", Lidong cackled proud of his plan. Two members attacked Tigress and out of fear for her cub she scooped up Mei and placed her on the top branch.

"Stay here sweetie mama has to go beat up some bad guys", Tigress explained quickly.

"Bye mama", Mei said giggling as she played with her tail. While Tigress fought off the two gators she didn't notice that Lidong climbing up the tree branch towards Mei.

"Hey sweetie want to play a game?" he asked sweetly.

"Yay game!" Mei exclaimed happily.

"Not so loud honey we are going to play hide and seek okay you come with me and we will hide and my friends will help your mommy seek us sound fun?" Lidong asked nicely.

"Okay", Mei said believing in his story. She crawled over to him and he scooped her up and made a signal telling his gang he got Mei. Then quickly climbed down and ran off with Mei. Tigress noticed the other gators left and went to go check on Mei. Her heart stopped when she saw Mei was not there.

"Mei, Mei, where are you honey?" Tigress called climbing higher in the tree as fear spread throughout her body. Just then she saw Lidong and his gang running off and in his arms was Mei. Tigress let out an inhuman growl as she leapt down and ran after them. Lidong and his gang made it back to their hideout thinking they outsmarted the incredibly Tigress.

"Okay honey wait here and Uncle Lidong is going to write a note explaining the rules to your mommy okay and when he gets back we will hide okay sweetie", Lidong giving her a smile.

"Okay", Mei squealed with delight as she smiled back at him.

"Ah hey you are kind of cute", Lidong said as he tickled Mei's chin. The little cub laughed as she hugged Lidong. Than an even better idea came to him as he said" Change of plans guys pack everything up we are leaving in five minutes".

"What gives Lidong we got the brat I thought we were staying here till we get the ransom for her?" a member asked in confusion.

"Don't you ever call her that again!" Lidong yelled as he smacked the member who called Mei a brat. "I changed my mind we are keeping her and she will be a member of our gang", he said holding Mei protectively.

"What?" his gang said in utter shock.

"Think about it we all know how strong her mom and dad are and if we train her right then she will be just as powerful. With her on our side we will be unstoppable", he explained.

"You are a genius sir", a gang member said.

"Duh that is why I am the leader now what to call her I know Jade because of her eyes. You like that honey you are now my little Jade", Lidong said happily. Mei or Jade just cuddled up close and smiled. Tigress was hot on their trail as she saw them packing up and Mei was in Lidong's arms. "Alright guys lets go", Lidong said as he held Mei. Tigress had to think fast so she threw some rocks over so the gators would hear the noise. "Go check it out", Lidong told his men. They ran off leaving Lidong alone with Mei. Tigress walked up towards him and growled.

"Give…me….my…daughter…back…or…I …will…kill…you", she hissed as she revealed her claws.

"Sorry she is not your daughter anymore but my niece and her name is Jade. But don't worry Tigress I will take good care of her teach her all important lessons. How to steal, blow stuff up all the things it will take to be a master criminal", he said smiling evilly

"I will not let you turn my daughter into a criminal!" Tigress yelled scared and angry by the very thought.

"All well you want her come and claim her", Lidong said as he placed Mei on the cart. He lunged at Tigress with full force and threw punch after punch. Tigress blocked and knocked him to the ground. Soon the others realizing they had been tricked raced to help their leader. One held Tigress by the arms as one punched her in the stomach. She kicked the one who was punching her in the face and stepped back causing the one who held her into a tree. Another came at her and she picked him up and threw him into a tree. Lidong came up behind her with a knife and before Tigress could turn around he was about to plunge the knife into her. But just then a huge wooden crate hit him on the head causing him to fall. Tigress spun around and held him by the throat.

Mei walked over to her mother and said", Bad gator no hurt mommy, bad very bad". Tigress looked at Lidong and growled as he shook in terror for his gang was knocked out and he knew Tigress would kill him.

"Make it quick", he begged.

Instead Tigress said", If you ever come after my daughter again I will kill you understand", she hissed.

"Yes, mam" Lidong said nodding his head yes.

"Good", Tigress said smiling and punched him in the face as he was knocked out cold. Then Tigress turned her attention to Mei and picked her up inspecting her for bruises or injuries. Thankfully she found none and held her child tightly.

"Oh my sweet baby you are safe. It is okay mama is here", she whispered as she kissed her daughter all over as tears of joy fell from her face. They went back home and Tigress fed Mei again and put her down for her afternoon nap and watched her sleep afraid that if she left Mei would be taken from her again. Just then Po poked his head through the door and smiled at seeing his daughter fast asleep.

"Hey kitten we are back", he said softly. Tigress hugged and kissed her husband's lips.

"Hello dumpling how was your trip?" Tigress asked as she led him out into the hallway.

"Just fine broke up a few robberies then came home. How was your day?" Po asked as he held her tight. Tigress looked back at Mei and remembered how her daughter saved her from Lidong and smiled.

"Oh pretty quiet", she said and Po kissed her again as they rejoined the others allowing Mei to sleep peacefully.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and it was originally written by KungFuPandaFanatic but he or she asked me to write it I changed some things but hopefully he or she is happy with this story. Please review and until next time.


End file.
